No es tan frio como parece
by NoritaYandere
Summary: - Señor Zabuza, puede explicarme el por qué de que esos hombres hayan reaccionado asi por haber tocado mi mano?  ZabuxHaku... atencion, Lemmon... él amor se manifiesta de maneras muy poco comunes...


No es tan frio como parece...

"No puedo entender como me doblegue ante la mirada arrebatadora de este pobre niño" pensaba el hombre de mascara mientras atravesaban un camino cubierto por las hojas muertas de otoño "debo estar envejeciendo".

Años despues, a través de ese mismo camino ahora cubierto por el manto blanco del invierno aquellas dos almas sin rumbo caminaban en silencio, como si de una marcha sagrada se tratara, era un camino común de la guarida de Gato a la casa donde ambos se quedaban; no eran más de treinta mintos de caminata, sin embargo Zabuza solo lo iba a aquel lugar de bandidos por algún pedido especial del ya nombrado criminal, pero esta vez no fue porque lo llamaron, si no porque llamaron a su protegido, Haku, por un pedido de urgencia de Gato, mas especificamente, necesitaba la capacidad medica del muchacho, Zabuza fue por la simple sospecha de que el anciano planeaba algo contra su herramienta, llamarlo asi era tan solo un capricho, hace mucho que el monstro consideraba al muchacho más que un arma ninja, mas que un objeto que podia utilizar a su antojo. Hace tiempo que era mas que un ayudante, que un guarda espaldas, que un medico, que un sirviente. "pero cambiar no esta en mis planes" pensaba mientras se acercaban a la cabaña.

- Señor Zabuza, puede explicarme el por qué de que esos hombres hayan reaccionado asi por haber tocado mi mano?

Las divagaciones de su propia mente le habian hecho olvidar el incidente ocurrido hace un rato, cuando Haku atendia los dolores de Gato, un hombre que rozo su mano para darle una de las agujas esterilizadas habia recibido una especie de descarga al leve contacto de la joven mano dejando caer al intante el susodicho instrumento, le contó con sincera curiosidad el muchacho de cabellos castaños, además de que otros dos hombres que allí se encontraban incluyendo a Gato quienes sin previo permiso le tocaron los hombros, las manos eh incluso se atrevieron a acariciarle el cabello hasta el momento en que él entro y que se alejaron a una esquina de la habitacion para susurrar entre ellos. Zabuza no se impresionó, ya que su agudo oido le permitió entender los cuchicheos temerosos de los enfermeros de Gato "ese chico me heló la manos con que lo toqué" logró escuchar así como tambien un "valió la pena, fué un escalofrio meramente placentero" y "lastima que es un chico, aunque la verdad es que no me imprtaría que cayera en mis garras". Basta recalcar que tuvo que evitar seguir escuchando o cometería una masacre. Ahora el chico de 12 años que lo acompañaba le pedía una explicación que, sinceramente, le asaba verguenza dar.

- son simples humanos - esquivó - llegamos.

EL mayor apenas y notó que eran casi las 10 de la noche cuando terminaron de comer, desde lo sucedido con su protegido en la guarida había estado completamente distraído. Sim embargo, la piel blanca del jovencito frente a él lo saco de sus pensamientos; se atrevió a contemplar en silencio aquello que había ignorado por años, los cambios de su cuerpo por ejemplo; estaba mas alto, su cuerpo formado por el entrenamiento aun no era musculaso, era más bien delgado, su cabello llegaba a su cintura cayendo con una cascada sobre su espalda una vez que se quito el gorrito con que lo agarraba y se sacaba las coletas con que atrapaba los cabellos que quedaban al frente, su piel blanca no tenía nada que envidiarle a la nieve que caía en ventarron fuera de la cabaña, y parecía brillar con una transparencia fantasmal que las lamparas de gas recalcaban, tenía facciones femeninas, incluyendo a sus ojos pardos profundos e inocentes, y su barbilla tersa y sus labios suaves.

- umhc - se aclaró la garganta el mayor al sacudir la cabeza para olvidar sus propios delirios.

- está bien señor Zabuza? - tal vez fue la imaginación del monstro de la niebla pero los ojos de Haku billaron mientras se acercaba a él - dejeme revisarle esa herida - dijo refiriendose a un golpe en las costillas del mayor resultado de una lucha con unos bandidos que los tomaron por sopresa hace unos dias.

Soltó con gran facilidad las correas que cubrian el torso de Zabuza y quitó con ligereza las vendas dela misma zona, la encontró casi curada pero para asegurarse presionó la zona con la punta de sus dedos "aviseme si le duele" susurró como un doctor experto en la materia. Zabuza en cambio es estremeció al simple contacto, su piel se erizó y perdió el control de su garganta saoltando una especie de gemido ronco que asustó al muchacho quien se alejó con rapidez "lo lastimé?" dijo asustado.

- Haku - se levantó el mayor para acercase al chico - quieres saber porque esos hombres te hicieron eso hoy? - dijo Zabuza tomandolo de las muñecas con cuidado para no lastimarle - porque muy diferente a los que todos creen, tu piel no es fria como su aparenta - tomó sus manos y las acercó a su cara, provocando en el muchacho un sonrojo que a su vez causo que la blanca piel emitiera un calor y un olor mas atractivo de lo común - eres irresistible Haku, desde que eras solo un mocoso lo sé - soltó con su acostumbreda ronquera.

Haku se estremeció cuando las asperas manos de su cuidador irrumpieron en el kimono blanco que usaba como pijama, con una facilidad bestial lo cargo abrazandolo tan calidamente como jamás había abrazado a alguien, Haku lo rodeó con sus piernas y se escondió en su cuello, temblando ante el contacto acercó sus manos a la mascara del mayor quien apenas se libero de la tela marco un beso en los inexpertos labios. "Haku, desde hoy dejaras de ser mi herramienta, seras mi compañero" estas palabras feron suficientes, no dijeron nada más mientras Zabuza arrancaba la suave ropa del chico y a su vez la suya haciendo notable la diferencia de ambos cuerpos, uno marcado por las batallas del pasado y otro privilegiado y hermoso, Zabuza preparo al muchacho con la paciencia de un amante delicado y amoroso, besó sus labios, sus pezones y su miembro pequeño comparado con el de sí mismo, acaricio cada centimetro de piel vrgen, se deleitó con su olor, su textura y su calor. con ayuda de sus dedos invadió la cavidad virgen del muchacho, obteniendo en cada contacto un gemido de gratitud "avisame si te duele" dijo citando las palabras de Haku y colocó su miembro en la pequeña entrada del muchacho, empujó lento pero firme, disfrutando de la sonrojada cara del menor quien mordía su labio y exalaba en cada movimiento del mayor, una vez estuvo andentro por completo espero a que el pequeño se acostumbrara soportando al mismo tiempo el palpito de su miembro en la estrecha entrada y atendiendo el de haku con una mano y sosteniendo su peso con la otra, una vez Haku movió sus caderas empezo un vaiven suave, luego repetido y necesitado terminendo en una pasional que provocó que el más joven manchara su vientre y pecho y el mismo luego de unos minutos llenara la ardiente entrada de su marca masculina. Cayó a un lado del chico más cansado que nunca y susurro apenas audible para él y su compañero "te amo Haku, Desde hoy eres mío, nadie mas te tocará".


End file.
